Night Games
by Ash-Castle
Summary: A Christmas present becomes the focus of male attention and the girls are left out. What will they do to shift attention back to them? Rated for suggestive ideas. AU, pretend the epilogue never happened. Pairings HP/GW, RW/LL, SB/HG/RL


It had seemed like such a good idea when she bought it. Harry always talked about the game systems his cousin had growing up, and she had finally convinced Sirius to get internet. So when Christmas rolled around, it seemed logical to get him a game system with enough controllers for them all to play. The look on his face had made it worth it. Once Ron, Sirius, and Remus had figured out how to play, they were all having more fun than she had seen in a long time. At the time she had patted herself on the back in job well done.

Hermione now realized it had been her worst idea to date. They hadn't moved from the game room except to sleep, and for Weasley Sunday dinners. The place was a mess, and would be worse if she hadn't gotten sick of the smell of stale food and cleaned. They didn't even look away from the screen as they said thank you. Harry and Ron she hadn't been surprised to see so obsessed, but she thought Sirius and Remus were past that. How wrong she had been. She knew it wasn't just her getting frustrated either.

Watching the guys curse at the screen for the umpteenth time, she had an idea and she knew just the girls to help her. "I'm going out." She announced to the room in general. She only received grunts in acknowledgment. She left the room and apparated to Ginny's flat. "Hello? Ginny? Are you here?"

"In here Mione!" Ginny called from her kitchen. When Hermione walked in she saw Ginny and Luna sitting at the table, each with a cup of tea. Ginny grinned at her. "We were just talking about you. Have a seat. Tea?" She asked conjuring a cup as Hermione sat down.

"Thanks Gin. Were you talking about my horrible Christmas present?" She asked the other two women. They nodded. The three young women had formed a tight friendship after the war. Not many understood it. Luna and Hermione being so different, but they were all very close, which was a good thing since both girls were dating her best mates. "That's why I'm here. I have an idea to get them away, and I need your help." Ginny and Luna's faces lit up. Hermione could feel a mischievous grin on her own face.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked, excitement making her eyes glow.

Later the young women found themselves in a dress shop in Diagon Alley. "What do you think about this one?" Hermione asked, holding up a floor length gown. It was strapless and shimmered when she moved.

"Too formal." Luna told her. Even though she often wore eccentric clothing, she actually had really good taste. Ginny and Luna had already found their dresses, but Hermione was having a harder time. Luna had picked a halter top style dress that hugged her top with a loose skirt that flared out when she spun. It was dark blue with sliver leaves stitched onto it. They started from the bottom of the skirt and seemed to climb up until they were wrapped around her neck, holding the dress up. Ginny had found a short gold sheath that showed off every curve and almost glowed with its radiance. Even though the design was simple, Ginny made it look like it belong on a Goddess.

"Here try this one." Ginny shoved a burgundy number into her hands and shoved her into the dressing stall. Once in there Hermione took a good look at the dress.

"Ginny, there is no way I'm wearing this!" She called over the door.

"Just try it on! I'm not letting you out until it's on!" Ginny called back. Hermione eyed the dress with trepidation. It made her think sinful things, and she was a girl! Knowing Ginny would make good on her threat, she put it on anyways.

Turning to look in the mirror she mumbled. "Damn you Ginny."

"Is it on?" Ginny asked? Instead of answering Hermione stepped out so they could see her.

"It's gorgeous." Luna told her. "Perfect for you." Then she smiled her dreamy smile and her gaze wander off to the shoes.

"I knew it!" Ginny punched the air. "If you don't wear this I will hex you."

Hermione knew there was no way she WASN'T buying this dress. It was prefect. She turned to look in the mirror again. The top of the dress was deep burgundy with gold stitching that shimmered when she moved. The curls of the design were subtly rearranging themselves so they rarely looked the same. It looked like a corset, compete with gold ribbon lacing down the back that ended just above her bum and tied in an elegant bow. The skirt was made up with layers of tulle, the layer closest to her skin was silky and heavenly feeling, the hem in the front ending just above her knee. The back was longer, hanging down her calves. It wasn't really a night club dress, but it was perfect for her.

Once they purchased their shoes, high black pumps for Ginny, silver wedges for Luna, and gold high heeled sandals for Hermione, they went to grab a cup of coffee at a café close by.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will," Hermione told them. "We will have truly lost them to that stupid game."

"Oh it will work." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Remus and Sirius won't be able to keep their hands off you." She looked at Hermione as she said this. Ginny broke out in giggles when Hermione choked on her coffee.

"What!? That… that's not why I wanted to do this! I just want my housemates back." She blushed. She'd be lying if she said she didn't harbor crushes for the sexy werewolf and playboy wizard she shared a house with. Images from her dream last night, floated into her mind. "It's not like I wouldn't enjoy some attention from them, but how would I choose which one?" She sighed with a defeated look. She wanted them both, and refused to choose, so instead she stayed away. It was better that way.

"Who says you have to choose?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it's not like I can date them both and ask them to share." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny sighed at her friend's denial. "Why not? You should hear some of the stories they tell Harry. It wouldn't be a first for them." She laughed at Hermione's brightening expression. "Why not just see what happens?"

"Personally, I don't think you would be happy with just one man." Hermione rounded on Luna.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked her blonde friend.

"Well, look at the men you've dated. All have been good men, but you get bored with the relationship because there isn't a challenge. Remus and Sirius are both very different men, but complement each other well. They wouldn't let you get bored." Luna smiled at her friends while they stared at her in shock.

"You know, Luna has a point Mione. You need the excitement. Someone to challenge you physically and mentally." She held up her hand when Hermione looked like she would interrupt. "I know you say you want to relax, but really, when have you ever relaxed? It's nice sometimes, but I think you miss having adventures more than you let on."

Hermione looked at the young women in front of her. She couldn't fault their logic. She did tend to get bored with any man she dated. Maybe, just maybe, they were right. "Well," she said standing. "Only one way to find out. Let's go get ready!"

The girls apparated directly into the kitchen. From the sounds of it, the guys were still playing their game. "Okay, ready girls?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Luna both grinned at her with excitement. They walked up the stairs and into the game room. They all stopped at the sty it had become in during the time they were gone. Taking a deep breath Hermione led the way to the front of the room. Ginny and Luna followed. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

Remus had noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, but was too entranced with the game to pay much attention. When he heard a female voice, he looked up "Merlin…" He breathed and elbowed Sirius.

"Ow, wha…" Sirius couldn't speak. There in front of them were three beautiful witches. Padfoot and Moony only had eyes for the witch speaking though.

The looks on their faces were picture worthy when the men finally looked up. She was glad she thought to give Ginny a camera just in case. When she had their attention she told them "We're going out. If you need something, here is the club we are going to. See you boys later." Luna waved and Ginny smiled, they turned and walked out. Apparating away before the guys could even form a thought.

At the club, they had a drink before going out on the dance floor. They stayed in a group and danced close together. They knew they were attracting attention, but were having too much fun to care. As Ginny rubbed against her suggestively, Hermione put her hands on Luna's hips. "Look who showed up." Ginny yelled in her ear over the music. She looked up, and met the eyes of her men.

Once the girls left, all the men had surged to their feet and ran to get ready. By the time they arrived at the club, the girls were on the dance floor. The way they moved together had each man fervently trying to control their blood flow, and redirect it back to their brains. It wasn't fair, and the girls knew it. The men were content watching them, until they noticed all the other male attention the women were receiving. With coy smiles each girls beckoned for the men to join them on the dance floor. With growls of approval, they went.

Ron was the first to reach them. He twirled Luna out of Hermione's grasp and dipped her low, kissing her before bringing her up. Harry grabbed Ginny next, pulling her so her back was to his front. He started kissing her neck while she ground her hips back into him. Hermione didn't think those two would be staying much longer. She wasn't left without dance partners for long. Remus pulled her to him, putting her arms around his neck, his went around her waist. Sirius pushed close behind her, his big hands warming her hips.

She looked up at Remus's face. His eyes were amber and dark with desire. She looked at Sirius over her shoulder, his grey eyes were just as dark. They both started moving to the beat, keeping her sandwiched between them. With her hips pressed into Remus from the front and Sirius pressed into her back, it wasn't long before she was feeling warmer than the dancing called for. Sirius leaned over, and whispered low, "You're a minx." Then kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder.

Remus leaned in and nibbled on her other ear before licking the shell. "I can smell how much you want us Mione. Did you know that?" Then his lips were on hers. His kiss was possessive and hot. Just the way she imagined it would be, but so much better. Sirius's lips still hadn't left her neck when he apparated them all back to Grimmauld Place. Her last cohesive thought was to thank Ginny and Luna.

The house was quiet when she slipped out from between the two bodies holding her. Once she moved, they rolled away from each other, and she let out a soft chuckle. She tiptoed down the stairs, toward the light coming from under the closed game room door. She barely opened it, slipped in, and closed it behind her, silencing the room. Ginny and Luna already had the game up, they turned and smiled at her. All the women shared a knowing look, then started giggling.

"Hermione, you are brilliant!" Ginny hugged her as she sat down.

"I have my days." She laughed, grabbing the controller Luna offered.

"Ronald was quite amazing tonight." Luna told her friends. Ginny gagged at the thought of her brother, but Hermione just laughed louder.

"How were Remus and Sirius?" Ginny asked her. Luna watched, waiting for her answer. She just smiled and replied,

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Good thing you did more than kiss then." Ginny turned back to the screen. "I call player one! Do you think we should tell them that we are the ones that keep beating their high score?"

"Not yet." Said Hermione.

"I think they have had enough excitement tonight." Luna told them. They dissolved into giggles again, before focusing back on the game.


End file.
